The Mischievous Girl
by DreamRealm3
Summary: Sharon is starting her 1st year for Hogwarts, she always wanted to go ever since her mother told her about it. And now that her mother is dead she could hardly wait, seeing as this is the place her mom loved so much. And now that she is here it is not at all what she thought with prank planning twins and poltergeists. Its just crazy! -She starts out in the same year as the twins.


The Mischievous Girl

Chapter one

An Adventure!

Sharon stared awed by the big looking castle called Hogwarts. She had always dreamed of coming here ever since her mother told her stories of it.

She couldn't imagine how it would be to go there and now her she is! She couldn't help but grin in excitement. She watched as the boats got closer and closer

to it riding the black looking waters at night. She was completely nervous and couldn't seem to hold still. She found herself tapping her fingers against the

wood of the boat and slowly humming a song.

" Oi, can you please stop tapping your fingers like that, its getting annoying."

Sharon turned around quickly in surprise looking for the person who addressed her. She found him and much to her surprise there was _two _of him.

They were probably twins and was amazing and weir. They looked _exactly _alike and I mean _EXACTLY. _It was actually kinda freaky to see two people look so

much like each other. Sharon didn't mean to but rude she couldn't help herself she stared. They looked back at her waiting for her waiting for her to stop. When

she didn't they started to get annoyed.

" Oi, I know seeing twins are amazing, and I _know_ were good-looking but" and the other one continued "You don't have to keep _staring._" he finished with a

smirk.

Sharon finally snapped out of it and blushed out of embarrassment glaring at them.

" I wasn't _staring _at you because your handsome and by the way _your_ not." she said sharply. " I was staring because I had never seen twins look so identical.

You could never tell the difference!

The twins exchanged looks before turning to her and saying at the same time

" Sure," they drawled out that's _why_ you were staring," they smirked.

Sharon just glared at them in response her face still flushed. The twins now grinning having fun with brown-haired girl.

* * *

Twins P.O.V.

They twins watched the girl huff and glare at them. Inside they were laughing their heads but to save her some embarrassment they just grinned brightly out

side. The girl was rather interesting to them. Usually when people were nervous they would be pale or shaking but this girl she wan't doing that. She just

seemed to be tapping a rhythm to a song and humming calmly. The twins themselves were nervous as hell but would never show it.

* * *

Sharon's P.O.V.

Sharon sighed having giving up glaring at the twins quite a while ago when they had stopped paying attention. She was now back to her original position

facing the castle. The twins were off to her left side slightly behind her but she could still see them perfectly without turning her head. They were very

mysterious to her. The way the acted so calmly just amazed her. They reached the castle and was being escorted inside by a teacher called 'Professor

McGonagall'. Sharon's nervousness returned with a sudden jolt when they entered a side room of the Entrance hall waiting to be escorted to the Great Hall.

Sharon was suddenly sure that what ever she ate earlier very dearly wanted to come back up. She held her stomach as she started to feel even worse her

face becoming completely green. Suddenly there was a big splat heard and a red liquid was everywhere! There was another splat more of the liquid and

another and another! Pretty soon every first year was covered in the liquid! Sharon heard some start laughing and looked around for who it was. There above

her was a man with black crazy hair and bright orange eyes. His skin was so pale it was almost see through. His cackling like laughter seemed almost

infatuating and soon she started laughing as well. She knew it was weird for her to be laughing covered in liquid she found out was paint and she probably

looked just like everyone else. Soon she was laughing so hard tears started going down her face. She heard other people laughing too and pretty soon

everyone was laughing and pointing out how ridiculous they all looked.

* * *

Peeves's P.O.V.

Peeves who stopped laughing was startled to see everyone else was laughing. They were _laughing_! It just didn't make sense why were they laughing they

were covered in red paint! They should furious! Not laughing! One girl was laughing so hard tear were coming off her face and she was rolling on the floor!

Peeves watched them for a while before he decided it was a good thing they were laughing. Maybe this bunch would be a lot better than all those others who

had come to school.' These ones could appreciate a good joke. Peeves was about to leave when Mcgonagall finally came back to see what all the noise was.

She was shocked to see all the student covered in red paint laughing at each other! She looked around in till she spotted Peeves.

" PEEEVEESSSS!" she roared.

Peeves just laughed again and started diving and whooping over the students before disappearing through a wall.

* * *

Back to Sharon's P.O.V.

Sharon was finally able to breathe normally when she noticed Professor Mcgonagall standing in the door way. She went and faced the teacher waiting for her

to finally speak.

The students one by one stopped laughing too wondering what the teacher was going to say. She looked sharply at them waved her wand saying a spell

getting rid of all the paint of the kids and the ground.

She then turned around and said sternly

" Follow me"

and started leading them towards the Great Hall to be sorted.

* * *

So I kinda left that at a cliff hanger sorry about that but I wanted some suspense for when she gets sorted and what happens next and all.

I Hope you guys all like and it please Favorite/Follow if you like and Review tell me what u think should I continue or not?

Any questions will be answered if asked ;) so please go ahead! ^^


End file.
